Chef of Azkaban
by RWBYJNPRCRDL
Summary: "You're-You're with them! Over your own brother! How could you!" 3rd year. Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban, relationships may or may not be developing, and so many complications. However, maybe Rose can use the new DADA teacher to find out more about her parents and uncover some mysteries in the process. Review, Favorite, Follow, ENJOY!
1. The Story Continues

I wish Ron could save us this year. We had to have Aunt (as in my Aunt's sister-in-law) Marge stay over. She hated us, and we hated her _and_ her dogs. I couldn't even run away in fox-form.. I'd be leaving Harry _alone_ to deal with the insults and slave-style treatment. Not to mention I'd have to stay in Hogwarts while everyone else went to Hogsmeade, the closest town. Vernon was coming in with Marge and her most vile dog, Ripper. He'd even tried to break my arm and Harry's leg on other occasions. We took as much time as possible taking the bags upstairs. I turned to Harry. "We could run for it." I offered.

"But, Hogsmeade-" He argued before I butted in.

"There will always be other trips. Besides, no matter what Vernon says now, he won't sign it." Harry knew I was right. Vernon didn't want to be involved in the magic world in the slightest, and therefore hated me and Harry. He would never be nice to us _deliberately_.

* * *

She provoked us! She called Mum a bitch and called Dad a drunk. As Harry was starting to make her swell up and leave the house, I grabbed him and ran upstairs. I knew we'd run away that year, so our cases were already packed. I picked his up, flinging it at him, and picked mine up just as quickly, rushing down the stairs. "You bloody idiot! You must be determined to get expelled!" I scolded. We ran out the house to the park. We sat there, waiting for something to happen.

"Rose, what's that?" He asked me, squinting into the dark shrubbery, only to see two golden eyes look back at him. It barked and we fell onto the road. A bus shot up to us. It was really thin, purple and seemed to be a triple-decker. A pimpled face came up to us.

"Welcome to the knight bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. I'm Stan Shunpike, the conductor." He looked down at us. "What you doin' on the ground?" He asked, cockney accent showing.

"Fell over." said Harry.

"What you fall over for?" He asked.

"We didn't do it on purpose..." I rolled my eyes. He let us in and he took our cases for us.

Now, the bus ride was crazy. It goes at insane speed, can get narrower for small spaces, and has stupid brakes which smash your face into the windows.

When we arrived at The Leaky Cauldron, they were waiting for us. We were taken to a room, where our owls were waiting, as well as Cornelius Fudge. "It is my duty to inform you that we found your aunt, Marjorie Dursley, circling a chimney stack, just South of Sheffield. She has been punctured and her memory modified. So, that's that. No harm done." He announced. "Of course, your aunt and uncle are furious, but they agree to take you back next summer as long as you stay at Hogwarts for the Christmas and Easter holidays." I furrowed my eyebrows.

"I'm sorry, but we broke the law. Shouldn't you be punishing us?" I asked.

"My dear girl, we don't send people to Azkaban for blowing up their aunts!" He laughed. "But running away given the state of thing was very irresponsible."

"The state of things?" Harry asked. Now I was most definitely interested.

"We have a killer on the lose." answered Fudge.

"Sirius Black? What's he got to do with me?" Harry asked. Oh yes, I forgot to give Harry the diary. Well, during Christmas, we had the polyjuice potion...'thing'. Then, we had the Marge problem... And I don't have Dad's journal with me this year. Because of my daydreaming, I missed what Fudge said.

"We have your books, and while you're here, don't wander." He said, departing. We walked downstairs, finding two very familiar voices.

"I'm telling you, Hermione. Keep that bloody cat away from Scabbers, or I'll turn it into a tea cosy!" Threatened...Ron.

"Don't worry Crookshanks. Just ignore the mean little boy." She cooed to the ball of orange fluff. They noticed us then.

"Harry! Rose!" Smiled Ron. He looked as if he had almost been run over, and then won the lottery. A complete turn around. Hermione saw us.

"Hi guys." She said Ron grabbed us and sat us down, showing us a newspaper clipping with the Weasleys on it. Egypt.

"What's it like?" I asked. He smiled at Scabbers, obviously happy he could talk about it without annoying us.

"Brilliant. There was loads of old stuff, like mummies, tombs, even Scabbers enjoyed himself." He commented.

"Did you know the Egyptians worshipped cats?" Hermione said, obviously holding a grudge over her and Ron's argument.

"Yeah, along with the dung beetle." Ron said. The rest of the Weasleys came in and George snatched the clipping up.

"Your not flashing the clipping about _again, _are you?" asked Fred. Ron denied and the twins _listed_ off the people he'd shown it to. Molly came up to us and made sure we had everything then, Arthur dragged off Harry for a minute.

"Well Ron, what are you taking this year?" I asked. He listed off his subjects and I realised it was all the same. "Great, we have the same subjects. Harry's got the same too." I said.

"Well, at least we're being realistic. Hermione's taking every course." Ron gossiped. My jaw dropped.

"And we though she was smart. Unless wizards can turn back time?..." I asked, with Ron shaking his head at it.

"Nah. I think Mum or Dad would of told me if we could." Ron said, a slight laugh in his voice. I smiled. The happiness I missed when I was stuck in that prison cell by the name of Privet Drive. "It would be cool though."

"Yeah, such a shame."

* * *

**Hi. Finally got around to doing this. this one will be a lot more... different. More changes=Better when it comes to JK.**

**I do not own the Harry Potter Universe, so I will not earn 50 points for Griffindor.**

**Bye.**


	2. Hello, Buckbeak

**Hi, I just want to say...**

** 1. This- in my opinion- is a pretty big chapter. No skipping dialogue or descriptions 'cause I changed it from the movies/books.**

** 2. Years 3 and 4 are probably gonna be the best written ones seeing as I'm roughly the right age to be there.**

** 3. A lot more OC and Cedric appearances.**

** 4. Bryn and Rhys are real people. So if you laugh at the character's misfortunes, be warned: They read.**

** 5. I own Noooooooooooooothing(except my OCs)!**

* * *

This made me look up from Sirius' diary. His case said '_Professor R.J. Lupin_'. "Professor R.J. Lupin." I answered.  
"How come you know everything? Harry, how come she knows everything?" this earned a grunt from Hermione. "Hermione too."  
"Ron, look at his suitcase." she sighed. Then I thought it through. Could this actually be Dad's school friend, Remus Lupin?  
"Do you think he's really asleep?" Harry asked Hermione, who nodded as answer. Harry told his story about how Sirius Black escaped because of him. I tuned out for a while, until the world around me became relevant again. The train stopped as we were crossing the bridge.  
"We're not there already, are we?" Hermione asked. Then, the air became cold and the lights went out. Ice started clinging to the window outside, and all the sense of happiness was being dragged away by Hippogriffs and horses. Ron put his hand to the glass. There was a huge crash which shook the carriages. A billowing thing, like a bunch of black material with a pair of hands. It was the creature I read about last year just before I got petrified.  
"Dementor!" I gasped. I put my hand on my wand, ready to try 'expecto patronum'. I drew it, thinking about the moment I found out I was a witch. "**Expecto patronum!**" I cast and it failed. It started sucking the happiness from me. It felt like some of my hope and laughter had been stolen from me, replaced with tears. It let me go and I felt myself slipping away. Last thing I saw was Harry sharing my pain.  
I woke up with Ron, Hermione and Lupin staring at me and Harry on the floor, knocked out cold. "Are you alright?" Asked Hermione, to which I nodded. I sat up, and Lupin shoved chocolate at me.  
"Eat this, it'll help. It's chocolate." He said and I took it. "How do you know about the patronus charm at thirteen?" He asked.  
"I...kind of happened across it when we were in the process of saving the muggle-borns last year." I answered. He smiled lightly. It was kind of amazing to have a teacher who was close friends with Dad.  
"I've got to go and talk to the driver up front." He said, heading out. When he reached the door he turned to me and said "Eat. You'll feel better."

* * *

"Welcome, welcome." Said Dumbledore in the hall. "I'd just like to say a few words before we get to caught up in the excellent feast. First, I'm pleased to welcome Professor R.J. Lupin, who's kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Good luck, professor." He said, followed by the students clapping. I loved DADA, so I was ecstatic.  
"Of course. That's why he knew to give you the chocolate." Said Hermione to me, acting all-knowing again. Then I heard Malfoy try to get my attention.  
"Psst! Potter! Is it true you fainted?" The person next to him animated his words. "I mean you actually fainted?" He said.  
I smirked in memory of last year. "Malfoy, You should watch what you say. You might end up as a ferret- oh wait, I mean turn you back from ferret." He went red and our quartet laughed.  
"Also, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher has decided to retire, and will be replaced with our very own Rubeus Hagrid." I was taking that class, so I was obviously happy.  
"On a more disquieting note, Hogwarts will, until further notice, play host to the prisoners of Azkaban, until Sirius Black is captured. Although I've been promised they will not disrupt our day-to-day activities, give them no reason to harm you. But you know, happiness can be found even at the darkest of times, when only remembers to turn on the light." He warned, before leaving the podium and letting us eat.  
Harry turned to me. "Your friends want to talk to you. Let's swap." We quickly swapped over, me shuffling across the bench to Andromeda.  
"Hi Rose! I haven't seen you in ages!" She said, hugging me. Over her shoulder I could see Seph, digging in to none of the muggle foods that were presented.  
"I saw you five weeks ago! Last year you didn't react like this." I laughed.  
"Well, last year I saw you at Diagon Alley, and things happened over the summer." She argued. I made a motion for her to tell me, seeing as my face was stuffed with food. "Well, my brother found out that he is a wizard, and he's going to be housed this year. He's smarter than me, so I think he'll be in Ravenclaw. My dad want's no part in this. He just doesn't accept that me, Mum and Bryn are wizards. I think he's secretly hoping that Rhys isn't, just so he's not the only muggle. Mum thinks he'll be in Griffindor though. Mum was a Hufflepuff. She just hopes we're in the same house, I guess." She ranted. "There he is!" She said, pointing to a carrot top boy approaching the Sorting Hat. He turned around, showing his huge brown eyes as he sat down.  
"Hmmm... Difficult..." Said the sorting hat. "but I think... HUFFLEPUFF!" Everyone (as normal) Cheered on the Hufflepuff table- including Cedric. I need to talk to him...

* * *

After the 'Welcome back' celebration, I went to find Cedric, who -as it turns out- was looking for me.  
"Hi." he said. I guess, now that he's a proper teenager now, it's a little awkward. I don't know.  
"Hi." I said, hugging him. That earned a chuckle. He hugged me back.{It's about time I point out that I harbor no feelings for him, but he's a good friend.}  
"How are you?" He asked, letting go of me so that I could speak.  
"Great, now that I'm back. You?" I smiled up at him.  
"Well, there is a cousin of mine...who- how can I put this... She's desperate to meet Harry, and well... She's Draco Malfoy's... Well, Girlfriend. I'm not sure, but I think she is going to do a favor for Malfoy. Understand?" He asked. I nodded.  
"So, don't let her be alone with Harry, right?" I queried. He sighed, nodding. "Don't worry 'bout it. Ron won't let her, and neither will I."

* * *

I was in my room, with Seph. She was telling me about her holiday.  
"Well, my cousin, Justin, had to have a small part of memory wiped after I may have made the TV float. Callum is...um...He's found out about me." I dropped my hairbrush.  
"He knows about wizards?" I asked. She nodded.  
"You know how little brothers and sisters will go into their sibling's room? He found my books. He opened them and saw actual spells, freaked out for a second and then... Forget it." She said, realizing she had said a little too much.

* * *

We arrived outside Hagrid's hut, where we would meet for our lesson. He took us from there into a forest clearing, where a Hippogriff was waiting for us. Hagrid made a fanfare noise. "Isn't he beautiful? Say hello to Buckbeak."  
"What exactly is it?" Asked Ron, staring at the half-bird half-horse.  
"That, Ron, is a Hippogriff." Answered Hagrid. "First thing you want to know is that Hippogriffs are very proud creatures you do not want to insult a Hippogriff. It might just be the last thing you ever do. Now, who wants to say hello?" Everyone backed off except me and Harry. I actually took a step forward. "Well done, Rose, well done." I got in a stance so that if it decided to strike I could leg it. "Be polite and let him make the first move. Step up to him, bow, and if he bows you can go and touch him." I started walking up to Buckbeak slowly, when I reached about half-way, I bowed. Buckbeak bowed, shallower than I had. "Well done. I think he'll let you pat him now. Nice and slow." I held out my hand, edging over to him. "You let him now." I stopped, Buckbeak trotting towards me. He dipped his head into my hand. "Well done!" Hagrid cheered. "I think he may just let you ride him." My eyes widened in excitement. He picked me up and sat me just behind the wing joint. "Don't pull out any of his feathers, he won't thank you for that." He said before slapping it's hind leg, sending it running to the edge of the clearing, before flapping it's wings and taking off. He flew over the forests, over the castle, and down to the lake. I threw my hands into the air, celebrating. I loved it. He circled back round to the clearing and landed. Hagrid pulled me off him. "Who wants to go next?" Hagrid said, beaming. He turned to me. "So, how do you think I was for my first day?"  
I smiled back at him. "Brilliant...Professor." I said. He turned back to the rest of the students, to see Malfoy being a stuck up prick.  
"Bet your not dangerous at all are you? You big, ugly brute." That was the last thing he said before I (thought I)pushed him out of the way of Buckbeak, catching his swing on my shoulder instead. Do you want to know why I did that? Because otherwise Malfoy's Dad would of got Hagrid sacked. It didn't hurt anyway.  
Everyone came up to me, asking if I was alright, to which the answer was "I'm fine, really." I thought nothing of it until I saw a scratch of blood. Even then, I shrugged it off. "Continue with the lesson." My eyes wandered to Malfoy sprawled on the floor. He also got hit, but it didn't even break through his sleeve.  
"It killed me! It killed me!" He whimpered, holding his arm. Hagrid looked worried. Ron and Harry were staring at my arm. I looked down to find it gushing. I put my hand to it.  
"Hagrid! He needs to be taken to the hospital." Hermione said. He nodded, mumbling as he picked up Malfoy. "Rose, you go too." She ordered. And so I left for the infirmary.  
"Class dismissed." called Hagrid. As we were walking to the castle, Draco spat out.  
"You'll regret this. You and your bloody chicken." I rolled my eyes.

* * *

After the injury, I hid in my room. I didn't exactly want people to see me in my current state. Not physical state, but mental. I felt like running away in fox-form for a while. But, I can't be registered as Animagus until next year.  
Calming down, I went downstairs, only to find the Daily Prophet, 'Sirius Black Sighted' splashed across the front page. There was a picture of him. He looked angry and frightened. He looked like he was mourning someone, maybe Mum and Dad. I didn't see a murderer in the picture. I saw a friend.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Take me out, Seph!**

**Persephone: The more of you that review and follow, the faster you'll be able to read more about me, Andi and Rose!**

**Me: Also, Thank You MissMaryBeth. **

**Persephone: MissMaryBeth writes brilliant fanfiction, like Snow Princess (OC/Gale). I just love when-**

**Me: No ruining! Anyways, Bye!**


	3. This is Riddikulus

**The gap between chapters was huge! So sorry. It's just that there was a massive gap for nothing much, so I had to think up what to write, yadda yadda ya.**

** Disclaimer: I own nothin', Jon Snoooow!**

* * *

Defence Against the Dark Arts. I knew I would like it that year. I mean, with your parents best friend teaching you, who wouldn't? He had us by a cupboard, which shook. "Would anyone like to venture a guess at what is inside?" Lupin asked.  
"That's a boggart, that is." answered Dean.  
"That's right. What does a boggart look like?" He asked. I answered, remembering what I read about boggarts last year.  
"No one knows. They're shape-shifters, who manifest themselves into what you fear the most. That's why they're so-" He cut me off.  
"So frightening, yes, yes. A very simple charm exists to repel boggarts. If you could all practise it without wands. After me. Riddikulus." We repeated. "Very good. Again, but a little louder and very clear. Listen: Riddikulus!" Once more, we repeated. "Very good. But the incantation alone can't do it. The thing that really finishes them off is laughter. You must think of an image you find truly amusing. Let me explain. Neville, if you could join me please." Neville was hesitant. "Don't be shy,  
come on." Neville tiptoed towards him. "Hello. Now what do you fear the most?" He asked.  
Neville mumbled something which Lupin made him repeat. "P-Professor Snape." He said, which a few people laughed at.  
"Professor Snape. Frightens all. I believe you live with your grandmother?" Lupin asked, to which Neville nodded. "I'd like you to picture her clothes, only her clothes. Can you do that?" He asked.  
"Um...She carries a red handbag." Neville said, sound confused.  
"We don't need to hear. If you see it, we'll see it. Now, I'd like you to do something." Said Lupin, before whispering in his ear. He turned to the wardrobe. "One, two, three." He said before opening the wardrobe, revealing Snape, just as grouchy as ever.  
Neville stuttered. "Riddikulus!" Then, Snape's black attire changed into an old woman's clothing, complete with a stuffed vulture hat and that red handbag. The image was too funny not to laugh at.  
"Excellent, Neville! Form a line. Neville, go to the back." The line began forming, Ron, me, Harry, Hermione, Seamus and so on.I thought of what I was afraid of. The basilisk? Traumatic, but not scary. Voldemort? He is not appearing here. I don't even know what he looks like. Death? Oh, hell yes. "Picture the thing you fear the most, and turn it in to something funny. Ron, you first." He said. How can you make death funny? I'll go with the basilisk then. The boggart changed from Snape to a giant spider. Obviously.  
" Riddikulus!" The spider now had roller-skates on it's feet, slipping constantly. We started laughing.  
"Excellent! Rose, next!" I stood there, filling my mind with only the basilisk. As it turned into the basilisk, unexpected tears welled in my eyes.  
" Riddikulus!" The basilisk then had a bucket on his head and no fangs. It bumped it's head into the wall as the class started laughing.  
"Brilliant! Next!" He shouted. Harry's turn. The basilisk turned into a dementor, and Lupin jumped in front of him. "HERE!" Then, the dementor turned into... the moon? Well, it makes sense. "Riddikulus!" The moon turned into a balloon, blowing a raspberry around the room until it finally went back into the cupboard, which shut behind it. The image blurred as tears fell. "Get yor bags from the back of the classroom, class dismissed." He said, followed by very audible complaints. "I know, but you can have too much of a good thing. Miss Potter, I'd like to talk with you." The class emptied out.  
"Sir?" I asked, drying my eyes. "Did I do something wrong?" He chuckled.  
"I'm not blind. Why are you crying?" He asked, sitting behind his desk. When I didn't answer, he came to a conclusion. "It wasn't what you feared the most, was it? It was what you could replicate and mould the easiest." I nodded. "What do you fear most?" He asked.  
"Death. Not my own, though." I answered simply.  
"Hmm. And why then, did the basilisk come out, exactly?" He asked. This was delving a little to deep into my experiences.  
"If you don't mind, I would like to know if it is your connection with my parents, or something else as to the reason why you're digging so far into an event I'd rather not talk about." I inquiried. He looked shocked, most likely caused by my knowledge of his and my father's friendship.  
"Well, it's a little of that but also...Well, James and Lily named me your godfather. It makes me feel ver-." I cut him off.  
"Why do I not get told these things?!" I whisper screamed. He just looked at me in total disbelief.  
"Actually, you just got told. But, is there anything else you know about me before I start explaining?" He asked. I nodded.  
"Well, I know you're a werewolf- which I'm fine with. I know about the marauders-and Sirius. I know you changed for the first time in your second year, after which the only person who talked to you was Lily. But...That's it." His eyes widened a little.  
"How did you find out?" He said, looking a bit worried.  
"In first year, I got caught by Filch in the corrridors. I was to look out for teachers and Filch, as the others were... You know what happened in the school two years ago? That was going on. But anyway, Filch put me in his office and went looking for McGonagall. I saw Dad- James' name on a book and picked it up. It was attached to two other books, one was yours and the other was Black's. Turns out, they're your diaries." Just as he took a breath to recite the rules, I continued. "Don't take them away from me. Me and Harry have no memories of our parents, but we can have an idea of what they're like from these." He sighed and took a sip of the tea at his desk.  
"I suppose I'll let it slide. You're very much like your father in that sense; You attract trouble. But then, very much like Sirius, you'll talk your way out of punishment. And I've noticed, your a lot like I was when I was younger. You're almost like every marauder and your mother just got mixed together." He chuckled. He was fun to be around. But...you knew a lot about him whereas he knew only a little bit about you.  
"I guess you're right. Like the other three marauders, I'm an Animagus too." I blurted. His eyes widened even more and he did a spit-take. "Probably shouldn't have said that..."  
"What's your animagus? When I saw you for the first time, James said that you would become an animagus. That it would be a fox or a rabbit." He asked, reminiscing.  
"Black fox. James was two for two." I said.  
"He also said you would be a lot like me, hence why he named me your godfather." He sighed. "Three for three." He looked toward the clock in the room. "Your maruaders will be wondering where you are." He said.  
"So, you really think I'm worthy of the title?" I asked. He just nodded. "Bye, sir."

I was leaning against the wall as Harry talked to McGonagall about the Hogsmeade trip. I knew the answer would be no, so I didn't give it thought. He came back empty handed. I took his hand and we walked away, so he didn't have the taunt of them leaving.  
"Harry, I got something to show you." I said, leading him to the Common Room. I went into my room, fetching Dad's journal. I figured that it might convince Harry out of the 'Sirius Black is evil' trance. I stuffed it up the back of my dark blue jumper. Harry looked at me, patiently waiting for something to happen. "Well, I have a gift for you." I pulled the journal out of my jumper, presenting it to Harry. He took it, but only glanced at it.  
"A book?" He questioned, an eyebrow raised. "I have plenty of them. What's so special about this one?" He turned the book to look at the title. "Is this...Dad's journal? Where did you-?"  
"That's for me to know. Read some." I said, flipping the pages to the first mention of Sirius and Dad as friends. Harry's eyes scrolled over the words, Eyebrows knitting together. Oh crap- bad idea.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! I will try and update quicker. Seeing as the journals are revealed, there will be no need for Harry to sneak into that room in Hogsmeade, ut there will be sneaking. Also, I will only write up to the end of the Year Four Summer holidays. **

** BYE!**


End file.
